Infectious
by Reedflight22
Summary: The forest, long before any of the modern Clans ever inhabited it. A strange disease, a loner TimeClan finds very familiar, and, well... I'll just let you find out.
1. Deep Breath

**First fanfic! Not sure if it's any good or not, please review :p**

The forest. Before any of the modern warrior cats ever lived there, before the three mythological Clans ever inhabited it, there were cats. Not cats you would expect, though. Very different. And the best part? The Twolegs were just way too daft to have ever noticed them.

These timeless cats influenced the cats that formed the modern Clans, secretly coming into their dreams as StarClan cats. The Clan cats never noticed anything, they just thought they were normal dreams. Ideas sprung from their minds, influenced by their dreams, and thus the new cats followed the way of the old Clans.

But that's just background information, as our story hasn't even begun. One cat from these ancient Clans never really seemed to fit in. No one really thought about it, or cared that he even existed. Sure, he had a couple of friends, he was a normal TimeClan cat, but he wasn't really a great and popular cat.

As time progressed, this cat was feeling he wasn't really supposed to be a member of his Clan anymore. He became a loner, unwanted. He gradually made friends in IceClan, maybe some cats from CloudClan here and there, even a ShadeClan cat once, and unbeknownst to most of the other cats, he saved the Clans. Multiple times. Too many to count. There were a lot less attacks than there would be otherwise, put it that way. Then one day…

"Slatestar! Slatestar! ShadeClan is attacking!" screeched a striped gray-and-black tom. "They say they're gonna annihilate us!"

"Those cats are just stupid, attacking in the middle of leaf-bare," Slatestar replied angrily. "We're all weak, why waste cats? Very well, Ashcloud, send a patrol."

"But I'm not-"

"I don't care. Send a patrol. A big one, say ten cats? You can choose who."

"But-"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

As the large TimeClan patrol approached the borders, they heard a battle cry. "ANNIHILATE! ANNIHILATE!" ...This didn't look good.

"Look, Pebblestar, why are you launching an attack now? We're all weak and hungry, so-" Ashcloud started.

"Because I said so. We will annihilate all the Clans. That is our goal." Pebblestar snarled in reply.

"Look, what's the point? And why do you keep using that word?"

"Don't you understand? ShadeClan is the strongest Clan out of the four! You would never have survived anyway! We will destroy you!"

Ashcloud and his patrol leaped into battle.

The fight went on for many days, on and off. ShadeClan tried to destroy every Clan at one point or another, but they all survived. In the midst of this war, the loner came back. When he did, things weren't pretty.

Flameflicker felt blood trickle down his side. He was battling Snake-eyes, a ShadeClan warrior, and he wasn't exactly winning, as he had just been made a warrior. He was sure he was beat, when-

"Lay off him. I knew that cat when he was a kit!"

No…it couldn't be…not…

"Flame-whatever? What's your warrior name? Something like Flameblaze? Flamewhisker? Flame-ash, maybe?"

"Flameflicker. And what're you, of all cats, doing here?"

"Just checking it out. Got quite a battle going on, haven't you?"

Snake-eyes snarled. "Will you stop pinning me to the ground? I really don't like it. Who are you anyways?" he asked the loner.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind, I'll just go on my merry way and leave you to your little battle."

"You will be ANNIHILATED!"

"What did you just say?" The loner turned around.

"I said you will be annihilated!" Snake-eyes meowed.

"No, no- we can't have that. Klade infection. Bad for cats, especially for an already hostile Clan. Better do something about that."

"Kl-whaaaaaaaaa?" Flameflicker was confused. What did he just say? "Okay, I'll just go along with it. Yes, very bad."

"No, you have to really understand it. Klade. An infectious disease that makes cats just want to kill. Only kill, ever. That's all they ever want to do. Sure, they do the things necessary to survive, but that's a third-class thing. Horrid, really. Better fix this little 'error'."

He walked away. Then there was an earth-shattering roar, and everything went black.


	2. Let's Kill Hitler

"I tried everything I could. Nothing worked. This was my last resort. Nothing else I could do at that point. Tried killing a ShadeClan cat, didn't work. Tried just talking, didn't work. Nothing else I tried…"

"I understand, but did you really need to wipe out all of TimeClan and half of ShadeClan? Not that the ShadeClan part is bad, of course…but killing all those cats? You've never been a killer."

"Last resort. Did you not hear me? Otherwise Shade would've wiped out the Clans completely."

Flameflicker sighed. "Please, just…And one other thing, why rescue me, of all cats?"

"Because you were the last cat I saw before I detonated the Twoleg bomb." The loner pondered for a second. "Really was kind of stupid, using those Twoleg things to do it, but again, last-"

"I know it was last resort!" Flameflicker hissed. "Do you not get my question? And Snake-eyes was also there, so why not rescue him? WHY NOT?"

"Twolegs. So daft. They really should've noticed, though, that I stole a device with explosive properties from under their very nose. Might've just killed Hitler in that explosion, too…"

"Explowhatnow?" He was getting restless by now. The loner wasn't even paying attention to him now. What was the point? He walked away.

"Which, if we say the linear level of the timeflip is twenty-three billion, four hundred fifty-nine million, two hundred twenty-seven thousand, eight hundred fifty-six, shows that the true linear possibility is relative to the Theory of Relativity- I- I- Oh!" He noticed Flameflicker was leaving. "Come back, I'm done stating boring numbers!"

Flameflicker turned for a second, then looked back at his destination, which currently seemed to be nowhere in particular. He continued walking in his unspecified direction.

"Quite remarkable, the way things work out around here," the loner said. "Better make a note of that. Never state boring numbers in front of another cat."

And then he walked away in the opposite unspecified direction.

**Second chapter, still working this out. Yes, Flame will be a companion, and yes, next chapter we will go into an actual plot. Not that they won't be Warriors versions of existing episodes. ;)**


End file.
